


Jack Knows What Bitty Wants (for his birthday)

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, bitty and beyonce, bitty wears ivy park, look the zimbits is implied here okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: It's the entire Ivy Park collection. That's what Bitty wants and that's what Bitty gets and this is what he looks like in it.





	Jack Knows What Bitty Wants (for his birthday)

**Author's Note:**

> [ Find this image on Tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/163228936737/in-which-jack-zimmermann-buys-beyonces-entire)
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr @omgpieplease](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
